All Falls Down
by BetterIdeal
Summary: I figure the easiest, most effective way to hurt you is to hurt your girls." How do you protect the ones you love when you, yourself, need to be protected?
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is the preview to my very first fic! Let it be forewarned that this fic is M for a reason. It's a dark fic involving cursing, violence and adult themes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee or Glee related.**

It was just a group gathering. Team bonding, if you will, gone horribly wrong when the party is unexpectedly crashed. How do you protect the ones you love, when you need to be protected? This is about the pain & survival of the Glee club when their lives are threatened. All 12 members are included. Pairings: Artina, Puckleberry, Finn&Quinn(post-baby), Mercedes&Matt w/Quinn/Kurt friendship.

_And as he discretely stared, he wondered bitterly to himself, "what does Artie have that I don't?"_

_She held him gingerly as the silent sobs wracked his frame. "Shh, it's gonna be okay sweetie," she whispered in his ear, motherly instincts kicking in, "I promise you, we'll find a way out."_

_"Please!" he half sobbed, "don't do this to her! Don't hurt her!" Tears streamed down his face, messing up his glasses. "Please." he whispered, looking into the terrified eyes. "I love you." was all she managed, before being pulled into the dark room._

_"Dude! What in fuck do you want me to do?! They out number us by one, that's more than enough!" he yelled desperately, searching for the light at the end of the tunnel. That's when he heard her scream._

_"I figure the easiest, most effective way to hurt you, is to hurt your girls" His usually cocky smile was twisted, crazed._

**I need a reliable and patient beta/co-conspirator! Some one who can bounce ideas with me, probably even get to write a couple chapters. The first chapter or two will** **be mostly fluff, establishing the story. **

**And anyone who can guess who says &/or who the quote is to will get a synopsis of the story. =)**

**No flames please! Lotsalove Gleeks. 3**


	2. 1: Fallacy of Contentment

**A/N: I'm going to try to get chapters out weekly, but since I graduate in 2 months, school obviously comes first. Meet you at the bottom. So without further ado, enjoy !**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, Marc Jacobs or Rock Band.**

* * *

It was the third week of June. They had all finished their final exams, they had established that glee club was staying at McKinley, baby Stella was healthy and 2 weeks old, so the club felt like celebrating. They were in a place of contentment. Life was good and there was nothing that could bring them down.

This had become somewhat of a tradition for the Glee members; all of them congregating in someones house on Saturday night every month. The resident of the chosen house would convince their family members to stay somewhere else, and make room for 12 people to sleep in the living room. It really wasn't as hard as it seemed, one person to each couch, two people to the two air mattresses Rachel always brought, and the rest on the floor. Pile enough blankets and the floor wasn't too bad... really it wasn't.

Quinn and Artie always got first dibs on mattresses; because of her pregnancy and his paraplegia. So, by association, Tina and Finn always got to sleep on a mattress, and they never failed to rub it in.

"I don't get why they get to sleep comfortably, while the rest of us must suffer!" Kurt huffed. Handicaps and pregnant girls be damned! He was a diva, and diva's need their beauty sleep!

"Well," Tina started slyly, "You're more than welcome to cuddle in with Artie and I, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to stop from doing what we'd normally do. Your choice love." She winked, earning several laughs, a few gags, and one unnoticed, icy glare.

It was a ritual (a pathetic one, he reminded himself) for Mike to secretly watch Tina and Artie every chance he got. He would scrutinize every touch, every kiss, laugh, disagreement, anything, looking for a crack. Something that would allow him to swoop in and be her superman. And as he discretely stared, he wondered bitterly to himself, _What does Artie have that I don't?_ Mike knew the answer. Artie found the best in everyone, and was genuinely hurt by anything that hurt Tina. Yes, Mike knew he had no chance, but that didn't stop him from trying.

The minute Artie rolled away from Tina, Mike casually swooped in with a charming smile, "Asian."

She grinned, "Other Asian. What's up?"

"Dunno," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. " Do you ever get the feeling that everyone else is on fast forward, while you're stuck on pause, unnoticed?"

Tina smirked. "Tell me your troubles, Other Asian."

She loved Mike, he was the closest she had to a brother, and maybe that was what kept her naively unaware of his affections.

She playfully jabbed him in the ribs and winked, "Come on, we've gotta stick together, ya know."

They both laughed at this, and Mike opened his arms for a hug. While Tina wrapped her arms around his side, he placed an innocent (read: longing) kiss on top of her hair. At this she pulled away awkwardly giggling, watching Artie, watching her out of the corner of her eye. For the first time since they'd become friends, she prayed for a distraction to get away from him. Tina would later wish that she hadn't used her one prayer on something so juvenile.

Right then Mercedes, who was cuddled into Matt's side on the couch, noticed her friends distress and called to her.

"Girl! You need to come over here and help me explain to my fashion impaired boyfriend exactly _why_ double denim is a crime. Not only against fashion, but humanity !" Tina skipped off, glad to explain this atrocity. Artie took this time to have a little "man chat" with Mike.

"Hey buddy, how's it going?" Artie started, amicably.

Mike shifted uncomfortably, he knew what this was about, but he played along. "Uh, good, I guess. You?"

"Good," Artie got straight to the point. "Look, I know your intentions are good, but I've noticed you've been trying to blur the lines a bit too much with Tina. I understand, she's incredibly beautiful."

"The most amazing girl I've ever met."

"I know. I don't want to be rude, Mike. I know she loves you like a brother, so I can't tell you to completely back off." Artie spoke in a quiet, deadly voice. "You need to _back off_, do you understand me? Tina is my girlfriend, and I love her. She doesn't deserve this unnecessary drama. So please, make this on all of us, and lay off."

Mike had never been so scared and angry at Artie. "Man you can't make me! I know you love her, but I can't give up. I just can't. Besides, everyone knows her dad likes me better." Mike smirked.

Artie's eyes got deadly. "It's not about what her dad wants Mike, it's what she wants. We both know it's a lost cause. If you won't do it for me, then do it for her. I'm sorry, I never wanted to upset you. For what it's worth, I still consider you a friend."

With that, Artie rolled over to where Tina was standing and placed his hand on her back. Mike watched as she sat down on Artie's lap and kissed him with a sigh of contentment. And he knew he could never take her happiness away from her.

* * *

Finn and Puck sat confused and slightly afraid. They currently sat, trying to follow the conversation about baby clothes that Quinn, Kurt and Rachel were having. They had checked out when they heard something about Marc Jacobs. Who knew that he made a kids line? Finn shook his head wearily, sure that baby Stella cost far more than other babies, due to the over-spending of his girlfriend and step-brother. Sure, he and Puck wanted the best for their little girl, but this was burning _serious_ holes in their cash reserves! They had drawn the line when Kurt and Quinn started talking about designer paint, Finn loved them, but that shit was ridiculous!

Sometime in December, right before Christmas, Finn had realize that he didn't care who that baby's father was, he loved Quinn and the baby and asked her to be his girl again. She had never been so happy in her life, not even when she was named head cheerleader as a freshman! In no time flat she was living with him again, but it wasn't so easy this time; there was barely enough room. Burt and Carole had gotten serious, and began living together in the Hudson house. But five people and a baby on the way were sign enough that it was time to get a new home.

Rachel's dad had found them a four bedroom foreclosure, for far less than it was worth, which they quickly bought and moved into. Burt had converted the basement into two bedrooms, one for Finn and Quinn (she was already having a baby, she'd learned her lesson) and one for Stella, when she was born.

Kurt and Quinn became close, fast. Especially when they convinced Burt to turn the fourth bedroom upstairs into a dance studio. They loved each other like siblings, and Finn soon came to love Kurt too, he was the little brother, or sister, that he had always longed for. They were always there to protect each other, physically and emotionally, and their odd family managed to work.

Finn was brought out of his reminiscing by a look of confused concentration on Quinn's face.

"What's wrong babe?" he enquired, trying to find whatever she was staring at. Quinn simply held a finger to her lips and continued to listen. After a minute or so she spoke up.

"Did anybody else hear something? It almost sounding like shuffling was going on upstairs." Quinn's perfect brow crinkled with concern.

"No, you're just hearing things because you're worried about Stella. Don't worry sweetheart, our parents are taking perfect care of her!" Kurt nonchalantly answered, wrapping an arm around her. "You worry too much, and do you know what that does? It gives you wrinkles and raises your blood pressure." Quinn giggled and decided to let it go, Kurt was always right. But Brittany swore she heard it to.

"No, Q's right guys. There was a move-ish kinda noise. It kinda sounded like when my hamster burrows in his cage." She paused thoughtfully, "Rach, do you have a hamster?" She asked excitedly.

"No, Britt," Rachel couldn't help but laugh, "Kurt's right, it's nothing, just the wind against the walls. Besides, I have a burglar alarm, and the boys would never let anyone hurt us! Now, Beatles Rock Band-off, anyone?!"

With that the kids forgot their previous dramas and worries and zoned into an all out battle to prove who was more awesome.

Still, something left the two blonde girls with an uncomfortable feeling in the pits of their stomachs.

* * *

**A/N: And there we have it folks. Hope you enjoy. **

**Personally, I'm not a fan of the Kurt/Finn/Quinn section, but something needed to be established.**

**The next chapter will also be an establishing chapter, and then the real drama starts.**

**Thanks for the reviews, faves, alerts and such, you guys are awesome ! =) And ps, I'm still looking for an awesome Beta, if you're interested !**


	3. 2: Just the Wind

**A/N: Miss me ? Well here's Chapter two ! Sorry about the long wait; between graduating, procrastinating and my flighty muse (who likes to inspire this story at 2 am) this has been a hard chapter. As per usual, I don't own any of the copyrighted things mentioned. Without further ado; Enjoy !**

"Look. LOOK. LOOK AT IT!"

"I AM LOKING!...Babe, I don't know what I'm looking for."

"It's taking up the whole damn screen, you can't not see it! What do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, for one, stop being so bi-polar – it's just a game. And, two, this is the first time I've played Halo, cut me some slack!"

"I'm gonna ignore the first part of that."

"Noah Conner Puckerman, you are impossible. The girls and I are going to go order pizza, don't kill Finn while we're gone."

Puck laughed, knowing his best friend could easily kick his ass at Halo.

"Pepperoni please! Love you!" he shouted after Rachel. This was followed by a chorus of agreement from the other boys and five more _Love you Rae'_s_._

In the kitchen, the girls idly chatted as Rachel called for 4 large pizzas; two pepperoni, one cheese and one vegan, of course. Rachel didn't normally condone the consumption of high fat, carbohydrate loaded foods, it meant 15 more minutes on the elliptical per slice. But it kept Noah and the rest of the boys happy and quiet; a state in which she could suggest improvements with little interference.

Rachel was brought from the narrative in her head by the sound of whimpering Brittany.

"San, her bush is moving! The one right over there. What if it's one of the bush monsters Matt told me about?"

Santana sighed at the innocent and idiotic fears her best friend had. "'Cedes, you need to keep your man on his leash."

"Girl, I'm not responsible for the stupid shit my man does, just the good stuff. Like his increased History mark; got it from studying with me."

"How 'bout the increase in stamina? He get that from your 'study sessions' too?" Tina smirked at her best friend, sending them all into a fit of giggles.

"Come on," Mercedes blushed, trying to avoid the subject of her sex life. "Let's go wait with the guys."

Finn smiled his lop-sided smile as the girls re-entered the family room. "Hey, so what do you ladies feel like doing while we wait for food?"

Quinn shifted her stance to face the whole group. "I was actually hoping we could practice a couple of the songs Schue said we'll be revisiting in the fall. I was pretty preoccupied, what with being pregnant and adjusting to being a teen mom." Rachel beamed at the young mom's initiative.

* * *

Puck shifted in his chair, draping a protective arm around Rachel. Something didn't feel right. He briefly locked eyes with each of the other Glee guys, Kurt included. It must have been instinctual, Puck thought, that they all seemed to be able to understand the look he gave them. He knew they felt it too.

Matt shifted so that Mercedes' hands were safely in his own, softly kissing away the worry lines that creased her forehead. A soft smirk played at his lips as she quietly berated him for tricking Britt, apologizing with a kiss.

Finn, sitting on the floor with his back against the couch, gently pulled Quinn in between his legs and started whispering sweet and silly things into her ear.

Artie did the only protective thing he could think of. He grabbed Tina's wrist gently, and puller her into his lap, declaring that he _totally_ beat her last time they thumb wrestled and demanded a rematch.

Kurt smiled softly at San, offering to give her a manicure, hand massage and all. Her eager acceptance wasn't a surprise, she had mellowed, and Kurt owed her for countless massages after Cheerios practice.

Mike relented and walked over to distract a very distractable Brittany, asking her to help him create some new choreography. He kept a close eye on Tina, who was giggling in Artie's lap.

The room was eerily silent, save for the soft murmurs, when they heard a muffled thud.

The boys tensed, Kurt's breath catching in his throat.

"OW!" Santana's bellow shifted the focus to the fuming latina and her gay companion. "Kurt, are you _trying_ to break my hand? Chill! I don't understand why you're so freaked out."

"Sorry." he offered quietly. A few hesitant chuckled scattered the silence, until Britt innocently asked:

"Did anybody hear that?'"

"You mean San's battle cry? I think the whole block heard that." Finn teased, earning a pillow to the head.

"No," Britt pondered. "Before that. There was a 'thud'." She paused staring blankly before fixing a curious stare upon Rachel.

"Do you have a cat? Maybe it's jumping around, or chasing your hamster... Or reading your diary! Mine does that all the time and.."

"NO. I do not have a cat, or any pets, for that matter. Don't worry, it was most likely just the wind." Rachel Berry was not one for feeding irrational fears, but that didn't stop her from cuddling closer into Puck's side.

There was a faint scraping noise.

Everyone tensed. The glee members quietly and quickly scooted closer together, the girls harnessing a tighter grip on their respective partners, trying to find a comfort in numbers.

"J-j-just the w-wind." Tina stuttered.

Matt prided himself on always being able to make people feel better. In an effort to cover up his own fears, and relax the others he tried making a joke.

"Man, is that pizza being shipped here from Italy or what? It better be good, cuz damn it, I am starving!"

Rachel opened her mouth to inform dear Matthew that, no, in fact the pizza was not coming from Italy and proceed into a detailed report as to why this would be impossible, when there was a firm knock at the door. They hadn't heard the pizza guys car pull up, but it was probably because of the wind, right?

"I swear, when Rutherford talks, it's like a goose lays a fucking golden egg! Good shit happens." Puck laughed, helping Rachel off the couch towards the front door. As they strolled toward the door, he idly thought of how he used to wish for x-ray vision to see through girls shirts. He never thought he'd want it for another reason.

Puck looked down to pull his wallet out of his jeans as his girlfriend opened the door. He heard her quick intake of breathe, and immediately looked up. Tensing, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her rigid body behind his.

"Jessie?" Rachel's voice sounded small and confused.

A smirk.

Puck gritted his teeth. "What the hell are you doing here?"


	4. 3: The Guilty Ones

**I really have no excuse. SOOOO sorry it took this freakin long. Forgive me ?**

* * *

"Now, now," he chuckled. "That's no way to greet your guests Ms Berry. I thought you would know that." Jesse leered at Rachel's cowering form. Puck wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"Well, aren't you going to let me in?"

Rachel put on a false bravado. "Why should I?"

Puck growled, "Over my dead body." If he had know what was about to occur, he may have tried to placate the former New Directions member. May have signalled Finn to call 911. Anything but egg-on a wild eyed Jesse.

Another smirk. "Don't tempt me, Puckerman. Those conditions can be arranged." Jesse's hand twitched to the bottom of his t-shirt, lifting it just enough to reveal what was unmistakably a gun. Puck may be a bad ass, but he certainly wasn't a dumb ass.

Wide eyed and holding a shaking Rachel, Puck quietly asked, "What do you want?"

"Didn't I make it clear? Let. Me. In."

Puck was all kinds of stupid. Stupid enough to get a girl knocked up, stupid enough to let that girl be his best friends girl, stupid enough to knowingly break hearts and torment the only people who would come to accept him. Yes, Noah Puckerman was plenty stupid, but not stupid enough to argue with a man holding a gun. He stepped to the side, pulling Rachel along, and grudgingly let Jesse enter the house. After shutting the door, the two turned to Jesse cautiously waiting.

"Well?" Jesse asked lightly, raising an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to show me to where the party is at? I'd quite enjoy the chance to have a little chat with my former glee club members."

"Of course." Rachel answered breathlessly. Two could play at this game, and she wasn't about to let Jesse win.

They walked in tense silence toward the living room. They both knew something was incredibly off-Jesse aside- something was coming, they just didn't know what. As they entered the living room, all idle chat was silenced. Nothing but the sound of breath and narrowed glaring eyes. Jesse motioned for Rachel and Puck to join Mercedes and Matt on the couch before stepping forward.

"Long time no see. Seems to me as though our last few meetings have been rather bittersweet, wouldn't you agree? No? Well, aren't we a talkative crowd tonight. It's okay, makes what I need to do far easier." Jesse casually paced back and fourth, as though this moment wouldn't change everything, as if it was simple logic, what he was about to do next.

"Here's the thing. You've never even tried to accept me. And when Rachel ripped out and stomped on my heart? You all cheered her on. If she were any kind of intelligent, she would understand how much better I was for her than that primitive creature. And don't start getting all defensive, I see your hands twitching, Puckerman, Finnegan. I've simply had enough, some people ought to be taught a lesson. In trust, in respect, in love. Well, _children_, school has begun." Pausing to make eye contact with each person (and for dramatic effect) Jesse donned his signature smirk and continued.

"You'll find that I'm a very reasonable person when you do exactly as I instruct."

Santana scoffed, never one for following directions, "And if we don't? You're not very threatening, pretty boy." She didn't have time to anticipate what occurred next.

Jesse expertly removed the hand gun from his waist band, and struck San, hard, against the face with the handle. New Directions all started to make an effort to go to her, as she cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor. But all movement was halted when Jesse turned the gun on each of them, daring them to move. His eyes were wild, filled with blood-lust, and his usually docile grin was replaced with the crazed smirk.

"I figure the easiest, most effective way to hurt you, is to hurt your girls." The sudden, sharp whistle that escaped his lips startled the glee club. "I brought along some friends. Ones who feel you need this... reality check, as much as I do. I don't think there will be much in the way of introductions needed."

His words faded off as Rachel's house seemed to be invaded at all angles by hulking figures. The hulking familiar figures of Azimio, Karofsky and their crew, plus some of the larger Vocal Adrenalin members. Including Jesse, there were 16 of them. Easily out numbering New Directions.

The atmosphere was tense as Jesse eyed his intended victims. Noting the large amount of curled fists, Jesse made a forward gesture to his accomplices, while he drawled an explanation.

"You know, gentlemen, I should feel insulted. Evidently you seem to think I'd let you get away with having some control? Oh no, I'm far from stupid. Hands behind your backs. NOW."

The boy slowly clasped their hands behind them, Kurt couldn't help but think of those stupid cop shows his father and brother so loved. The hockey goons made their rounds, tying rope tightly around the wrists of the boys, relishing in causing them pain, before tying Artie's hands to the arm rests of his chair. Satisfied with what he saw, Jesse continued speaking.

" Now that I can explain this without interruption; think of meas the ghost of Christmas past. I'm here to show you all the times you judged me and no right to. I'm going to make you feel the pain I felt." Pausing to glare at Rachel, he continued, "Take our first case: Artie and Tina. You two have about as much relationshit drama as everyone else and about half the confidence. Yet you two acted high and mighty, sneering down from your high horses at problems that should have stayed between my former girlfriend and myself." He casually pointed his gun toward them, prompting the others to move away from the terrified couple.

"Lucky for me, Abrams, I happen to know your biggest fears. That you'll lose her because of Michael, and that you won't be able to keep her safe from harm. Consider this your nightmare come true. Tina. Here. Now." He commanded.

Tina stumbled toward the crazed star, sobbing. When she reached him, Jesse reached out his arm, gently touching her cheek before she shuddered away. A loud crack rang out, followed by two pained sobs and cries from New Directions, as Jesse firmly smacked the young woman across the face.

"You'll do _exactly_ as I instruct, do you understand Tina?" She swiftly nodded. "Good. Michael, join me, won't you?" Mike stood, and stared at Artie, as he cautiously made his way forward. He tripped more than a few times. What? Walking with your hands behind your back can be difficult! Artie glared, but stayed quiet, if anyone was to protect Tee, it'd be Mike. Or so he naively hoped.

"Hands." Mike curiously lifted his hands, only to feel the restraints be removed. He stared at Tina, unspoken apologies in his eyes. In one last attempt to be brave, Artie growled out, "What do you want?"

"Shut it, Dead Legs. If you love your little geisha, you'll stay shut-the-fuck-up." Karofsky cracked his knuckles, effectively silencing Artie.

"Now Dave, save some for later." Jesse chided him as if he were a small child. "So Mike, can I call you Mike? Good. I hear you've got it pretty bad for Tina. Ever wish she'd realize you're better for her than Arthur? Ever wish you could, oh, say, kiss her? Go ahead Mike. Kiss her. She won't mind."

Mike shook his head."No."

"Ah, trying integrity, are we? Let me make this easier for you" Jesse cocked the gun, and pressed it firmly to the base of Mikes skull. "Kiss her. Like you've always wanted to."

Mike moved forward, guilt filling him as he took in the tears rolling down her cheeks. Lips met, he closed his eyes, feeling nothing but the metal on his neck. He started gently, then glided his tongue along her lip, and as she opened her mouth to him, she let out another sob. Mike stopped and opened his eyes. Artie could barely contain the anger boiling just beneath the surface.

Jesse sighed dramatically. "My dear, dumb, Tina. I thought we had an understanding. Did I tell you to break that kiss with Mike? No. Mike, we're going to have to punish her. A good hit to the stomach should get the point across, don't you think?" Mike stared dubiously, but as the gun was returned to his neck, he closed his eyes, drew back his fist, and let it shoot forward. He wasn't sure who's scream of protest was louder; Artie's or Kurt's, but he kept his eyes shut.

"Very well done! You just might be my new favourite. Now, why don't you take Tina and follow Karofsky to the study just over there? He's going to help you get her stripped and vulnerable. We'll figure out where to take it from there. Thanks for letting us borrow your girlfriend, Artie." Jesse raised an eyebrow, evidently amused.

"Please!" Artie half sobbed. "I love her. Don't do this! Don't hurt her!" Tears rolled down his cheeks as he choked out 'Please.' He watched the love of his life struggling against the hold on her. And as he stared into her terrified eyes, she managed to softly speak. "I love you" was all she managed. Karofsky pulled her into the dark room, slamming the door.

* * *

**I hate cliffies just as much as you, so reviews please ! Suggestions and ideas would really help me get these chapters out faster !**


End file.
